One the more popular and pervasive toy species which has been in use by young children for a great many years is that generally referred to as dolls or toy figures. Within this broad character, one of the most popular types of dolls are generally referred to as "dress-up" type dolls which usually provide an attractive or pleasant appearance and include a variety of attractive and colorful clothes. Such dress-up dolls usually have attractive hair styles and are often "theme oriented" providing for play patterns which have included application of make-up, the ability to change the dolls clothes and otherwise alter the doll,s general appearance. In many dolls, the theme oriented character is further enhanced by themes having a more fanciful nature such as princess dolls or fairy godmother dolls or the like.
In their continuing efforts to enhance the appeal and play value of such dolls, practitioners in the art have generally included doll accessories such as crowns, tiaras, jewelry, magic wands and the like. The object of such accessories is often to mimic storybook or fantasy behavior as well as certain children's perception of adult behavior. However, to maintain interest value in such mimicry, a more fanciful or exaggerated version of the object or activity is usually preferred.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,140,975 issued to Frankel sets forth a BEAUTY MARK for use upon a wearer's skin such as facial areas. The beauty mark includes a sparkling stone or jewel together with a supporting base. The latter supports an adhesive layer used to attach the beauty mark object to the wearer's skin. Examples of beauty mark attachment are shown upon a female face near one eye and near the lips.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,667,004 issued to Sanson sets forth a DETACHABLE HOSIERY ORNAMENT for use in providing an appearance ornament which may be worn upon a female's hosiery or the like. The ornament includes a decorative element having an attachment backing secured thereto. A cooperating attachment member is positioned on the interior side of the hosiery in alignment with the ornament positioned on the exterior. Attachment is completed between the two attachment elements captivating the intervening portion of the wearer's hosiery.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,628 issued to Crowell, et al. sets forth a THREE-DIMENSIONAL DOLL having looped material extending smoothly across the surface of a stuffed soft doll. A plurality of changeable accessories support hooked under portions which form cooperating attachments with the looped material. Examples shown include a plurality of facial feature elements such as eyes, eyebrows, cheeks and mouth which may be multiply positioned in alternative configurations upon the doll's face to achieve a variety of facial expressions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,924 issued to Manger sets forth a TOY KIT HAVING STUFFED ANIMAL-LIKE FIGURINE HAVING CHANGEABLE APPEARANCE in which a stuffed animal defining a generalized body and head of a four-legged animal is provided with a plurality of attachable elements which may be interchangeably secured to the animal body and head using hook and loop fabric attachments. Examples shown configure the basic animal into the fanciful appearance of a dog or, alternatively, an elephant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,016 issued to Frenger sets forth SKIN JEWELRY which may be worn upon the skin of the wearer. The jewelry includes a decorative portion and a flexible resilient pad secured to the back side of the decorative portion. The latter provides for attachment to the skin of a wearer. The decorative portion may include a precious stone or artificial stone. In one embodiment, the stone provides a color change in response to the wearer's body heat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,278 issued to Ackerman sets forth a TOY DISPLAY WALL HANGING used to removably store childrens' toys thereon. The wall hanging is formed in the configuration of a tree and carries hook patches of hook and loop attachment material. A plurality of cooperating loop patches are affixed to the back surfaces of the child's toy to permit removable attachment to the wall hanging.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,279 issued to Smith sets forth an INFANT TOY formed of a quilted fabric material stuffed with a resilient cotton batting to form a pillow-like body. A plurality of hook and loop fastening strips are secured at spaced locations on the front face of the body. A corresponding plurality of fabric patches having cooperating hook and loop fastening members may be removably securable to the fabric patches on the body. The removable patches are formed in a variety of ornamental and decorative shapes.
While the foregoing described prior art devices have, in their respective product areas, provided some improvement and increased interest value, there remains a continuing need within the toy and doll art for evermore interesting and amusing toys and dolls.